


Save Yourself

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/F, Religious Conflict, Sexual Tension, Skyrim Kink Meme, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's impossible to be dedicated to both the Night Mother and Astrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Yourself

It was a mistake, drinking together like this. Alcohol had a tendency to let things unsaid for a reason come to light, just as it was now. They were supposed to be celebrating Eira's very successful assassination of Vittoria Vici. It was a fine kill. Like all of hers. Elegant and artful in the way that only she could make it so. 

She had come to love Eira. Even though it was wrong. There was no one more beautiful than her, Astrid was sure of it. Another thing she was sure of was that Eira would never die. Not with the dragon souls she absorbed plus the addition of vampirism. 

Married to a werewolf and having an affair with a vampire. How strange it had all become. 

"What?" Astrid questioned, uncomfortable. Eira has been staring at her for some time now. And it wasn't the usual lust laden one that Astrid so adored. 

"You know that with change also comes adaptation. And those who fail to adapt don't survive, Astrid." Eira said, taking another swig straight from the bottle. 

"Again with this?" Astrid huffed, "You've been so touchy about _everything_ ever since you've started hearing voices. And nothing here has changed so there's no reason to-"

"Hearing voices?!" Eira stood so quickly her chair fell to the floor. "Is that what you think this is? How can you be so ignorant to all that's happened?" 

"I think you're the one that's ignorant," Astrid said in little more than a whisper, pushing the other woman back against the wall, causing her to hiss and bare her set of fangs. Astrid knew Eira wouldn't attack her, and that this was just a show of her annoyance. She was so like a bratty child at times. "There is an order here. One that _I_ alone have maintained." 

"And for what? The Brotherhood used to be something grand! And now we are reduced to simply waiting for contracts to come to us?" 

"Every system has it's flaws but this works." Astrid tried her best to convince Eira, brushing dark brown strands of hair from her pretty face, leaning in and stealing a fiery kiss. "Just trust in me."

"I do trust you," Eira replied, "But you don't know what you're defying here. I beg you, please, reconsider." 

The vampire's amber eyes seemed to moisten then. Incessant theatrics, Astrid thought. Though it scared her to think if she were wrong... but she couldn't be wrong. And that was that. 

"You've been spending far too much time with the fool. I can see that plainly now," Astrid for a brief moment wanted to smack those tears away. They had no place here. "Perhaps you should spend your time warming his bed instead of mine."

"And why should it bother you if I did? You're still married last I checked." Eira spat, flipping their positions so it was Astrid against the wall. She began groping at Astrid's breasts roughly through the thin shirt she wore. 

"Never should've let you start this with me." Astrid breathed, writhing against the wall, face red with both indignation and pleasure. 

"Let me? Astrid you wanted me, _that_ you cannot deny," Eira laughed, "And are you about to lecture me on ethics? Please, go on!"

Astrid scowled, knowing that this was true. 

"I thought as much." Eira said, tracing Astrid's cheek and jawline gently with her fingernail. "Now why is this so hard for you to accept?" The dragonborn emphasized the last word with a roll of her hips into Astrid's. 

"Eira, this isn't a game!" Astrid pushed her away.

"Are you afraid?" 

"Afraid of what?" Astrid returned, her fists clenching at her sides. 

"Ah. I see now. You're scared," Eira noted, something like sympathy lurking in her eyes. 

Astrid merely sighed, refusing to meet her loves eyes, "I'm not sure when Arnbjorn will be back tonight."

Eira recoiled as though burnt, hurt by the sudden dismissal, "I understand." 

Astrid watched as Eira moved to leave, feeling hopelessly lost when she should know exactly where to go. 

"Astrid," Eira called from the doorway, her features possessing a seriousness Astrid had never before seen. "You'll pay dearly, if you don't change."

"Pay? How? By your hand? You'd kill me, Eira?" She scoffed. 

"No, but you'll wish that I had."


End file.
